


Among The Fields Of Gold

by loveoverpride



Series: The Prince & The Stranger [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Peeta wants to make Lady Katniss' birthday an occasion she doesn't want to forget.  To his surprise, she wants to remember as well. </p><p>"Will you stay with me, will you be my love among the fields of barley?<br/>....Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth among the fields of gold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among The Fields Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to one of my sweetest friends, Ackennedy7. I hope this is a suitable present to you. Love you!
> 
> Song inspiration: "Fields of Gold" - Sting

“Good morning.”

Katniss groaned as she rubbed her eyes. It seemed too early for any of the Royal staff to wake her up. It was Friday - a low-key day, and she didn’t have to get up any earlier than 10. Resentfully, she turned to see who had opened the door.  

“Peeta? What is going on?”

“Happy birthday, beautiful!”

“Ugh…”

 _No_ , she remembered. _He wasn’t supposed to do this._

Peeta’s cheeks rose as he heartily chuckled. “Yes, yes, birthdays are celebrated here. May I come in?”

A slow head nod gave the Prince permission to enter.  Contrasting her “I-don’t-want-to-be-bothered” look by hiding most of her body with the wonderfully plush comforter, Peeta was very bright-eyed and pleasant. Already dressed for the day in a polo and jeans. Her eyes shifted to what he brought - a tray.

“For you, my love.”

Katniss pulled herself up so he could place the tray in front of her.  Attacking her nostrils with glorious scents, was a large cup of steaming coffee, three cheese buns, eggs, and bacon.

“Oh, honey, you shouldn’t have.”

Peeta lowered his head with stray blonde locks falling from their normal coiffed position. “I know."

"Did you cook for me?"

Rocking back on his heels, he softly replied, "Yes."

"I can't accept this."

"But you already did," he said. "Eat up.”

Not wanting to offend, Katniss started to work on her breakfast. Everything tasted delicious. When she realized a pair of perfect blue eyes were watching, she stopped.

“You want some?”

Smirking at her generosity, Peeta shook his head. “I ate earlier. This is all about you.”

Katniss rolled her eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

“I have a surprise for you. Be ready by 11:15, okay?”

With a scowl, her eyebrows lowered. “Why?”

“You know why,” Peeta spoke, before giving a soft kiss on her forehead.  

 

* * *

 

“Where are we going, Peeta?”

_Taking Katniss out on a sentimental adventure, that's what._

But not giving anything away behind his dark shades, he allowed her see another beautiful smile.  

“You’ll see.”

He snuck a glance at her; Katniss’ hair, which was surprisingly not in a braid, was moving rapidly as the wind came through. Being in the car with her for twenty minutes, in the sunshine, was amazing. Whenever she smiled, his heart leaped.

The scenery was vaguely familiar, she realized when the car finally stopped.  It was the park where they had the important conversation that changed her life. 

“C’mon!”

Katniss closed the door, observing Peeta taking something out of the trunk.

“You packed a lunch?”

With a sly smile, he answered. “Yeah, I did. Let’s find a spot.”

Thankfully, the park wasn’t crowded so they were able to find a place to themselves.  Pulling out a blanket, Peeta invited Katniss to sit down.

Katniss knelt down; she winced when Peeta gingerly lowered himself to the ground. He never really talked about his injury - she did notice that sometimes it would take him longer to move around, especially on long days or when the weather was changing.

“Are you alright? Let me help you.”

“I’m good,” Peeta confirmed, quickly smiling, “thanks, beautiful.”  

Winter was very brutal for everyone, including Katniss. It reminded her of the worst times; not having her father around to protect her. Being a prisoner in her own home.  But finally, the spring came, and that reminded her that dark seasons could transition into a bright future. Even when previous birthdays didn't mean anything, she longed for hope and change.

Now, this spring day was different. The sun feeling exquisite against her skin; the flowers were so vibrant. Everything was new, colorful, and alive again. Katniss could breathe easier, another day away from the hell she was living in.

A subtle poking of her arm, brought Katniss out of her thoughts. Peeta had twisted a crown of dandelions for her.  “For my spring princess.”

Katniss glanced at Peeta’s adorableness. How could someone so noble and strong, be so sweet and gentle? Scrunching her nose, she declined.

“Nope. I’m not putting that on.”

“Why not?”  Peeta grinned, handing over his gift.

“It brings attention to myself.”

“I see,” he said, pulling back.

“But,” Katniss added, seeing that now was not the time to downplay the nice gesture, changing her tone. “They remind me of you. When we talked here and you asked me to live with you. Then I gave you a dandelion, I recall.”

She crossed over to take the floral wreath and placed it on her head.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

“What would you like to do now?”

Katniss and Peeta walked from the car, back to the house. Their quaint picnic was very successful, accompanied with laughter and new found appreciation for each other. 

“I don’t know,” she answered. “Maybe relax and watch some _Arrow_ and _The 100_. Have you seen them?”

“No,” Peeta admitted. “But I will gladly sit with you and see what it’s about.”

Katniss squealed with excitement, startling Peeta. “Oh my word, if that’s the case, we need to start from the beginning!”

Watching his love beam from ear to ear, nearly running off, Peeta couldn’t say no.  

“You won’t be disappointed.”

After several episodes, deeply sighing and singing the praises of the pair she adored, Olicity, Katniss had curled herself into Peeta’s arms. This was truly a day to remember.

“Peeta?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“I appreciate you making my day so special. It means so much to me. Now, what can I do for you?”

He poked his lip while shaking his head, letting his blonde waves move back and forth.

“Nope. I don’t need anything.”

“C’mon,” Katniss smoothed his bangs repeatedly, while giving a few kisses on his cheek. Her eyelashes batted lovingly.

“I don’t know.”  

Peeta smiled at Katniss - this was so new to both of them. She had never been this affectionate before and he respected her wishes.  

“You must have _something_ in mind.”

“How about we cuddle upstairs?”

Katniss gasped, “Is that permitted?”

Chuckling, Peeta replied, “Of course, it is. I just never brought it up, because you didn’t seem interested.”

Katniss’ eyes widened; all of the months they spent together, she probably didn’t make it known that physically, she wanted to get closer.

“I would like that very much, Peeta. Would you like to come to my room?”

“Yes.”

Katniss felt her heart skip a beat when he took her hand and followed her upstairs. Their side of the Castle was very quiet, since it was just them who occupied the space.

As they entered, Katniss closed the door behind her and slipped off her flats.

They moved around in silence. Peeta sat at the foot of the bed while she removed any clutter that was around. Old habits die hard; she didn't want to mess this up. 

“Hey.”

Katniss jumped with shaky breaths. “Hey."

“Don’t be nervous, because I’m nervous too.”

“You are?”

“You see my hands shaking,” Peeta replied, extending his arms. "I don't want to do anything that you would disapprove of."

“Peeta!”

“It’s okay,” he answered. “C’mon, let’s just lie down.”

Nodding, Katniss lounged on her bed and motioned for Peeta to come.

Their eyes met, his blue and her grey. No words could help further their desire. Silent gestures. Peeta gingerly wrapped his fingers around the tips of her hair. Before he could say anything, she cupped his face with her hand. Katniss closed her eyes as soon as Peeta leaned forward to touch her lips with his. Soon after, the spark that flickered inside of them escalated into a fire. She never thought anyone could love her this way. Hearing Peeta sigh when she pushed her tongue forward, wanting more of him. More of this.

“Let me take care of you,” he spoke in between kisses on her neck and collarbone.

Katniss exhaled as her hands roamed from his face to arms to waist. “You always do.”

At that moment, Katniss and Peeta knew.  Their love was becoming real. Fumbling through layers of clothes and moving into new and awkward positions. Imperfections - emotional and physical - didn't matter. Soft grunts turned into louder moans.  Hushed mantras of dedication filled the room. Knowing her heart could explode under his delicate but rough touch. Knowing he would react any time she kissed him _there_. The rush of that high he longed for - making her feel so happy. When she called out his name as she came, he couldn’t hold on much further.  

When their breathing slowed down and the need to fill every desire momentarily subsided, Katniss looked at Peeta. He smiled, giving her another kiss.   

“Happy birthday,” he whispered.

As she snuggled into Peeta’s chest, Katniss replied, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Before any thoughts of doubt rushed in, she blurted out. “Stay with me.”

“Of course. Always.”

 


End file.
